Twisted
by rko-y2j
Summary: They hated each other but a twisted fate seem to always bring these two together making them hate each other more…Until one of them did the unthinkable…Characters include: Orton, Y2J, Batista, Triple H, Lita, Stacy, Trish, etc…
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer:  
**- I do not own anything and anyone involved in this fic…err…did I get that right? Ü

**A/N:  
**- Ei guys…it's my first time writing so please excuse wrong spellings and grammars.  
- Also, I apologize for all the lame stuffs…I'm still trying to improve my writing skills…Ü  
- Please tell me all my errors so I'll know okay!?

**Summary:  
**They hated each other but a twisted fate seem to always bring these two together making them hate each other more…Until one of them did the unthinkable…Characters include: Orton, Y2J, Batista, Triple H, Lita, Stacy, Trish, etc…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

"Trish what's taking you so long?!" Lita cried out. Trish was in the shower and Lita was already getting pissed because she's been waiting alone in the diva's locker room for quite a long time already.

"Almost done! Just a sec okay!?" Trish said and came out of the shower room a few minutes later.

"Trish…I swear…I don't get what takes you so long there! Do you, like, cleanse your soul in there!?"

"Tsk…tsk…Lita, baby, don't you have any patience?" Trish said smiling innocently.

"Tss…patience my ass! You know, I _had_ patience a while ago…" Lita said frowning.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry already! sheesh! What's wrong with you!? You're in such a bad mood today."

"Really? I was? I'm sorry. You know it's that time of the month and all…" she sighed.

"Ah…I see…" Trish said with a slight giggle. She started getting dressed and she wore a pink tee with white prints that said "sexy" and loose black jogging pants with white stripes on the side together with white rubber shoes and black visor with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"So let's go?" Lita asked. She wore a black top with a skull print and her red fish net thingy and army pants with combat boots. Her hair was let down the usual way.

"Yeah sure…Hey, wait. Where's Stacy?" Trish asked.

"Oh…you know, she had less patience than me so she went out and tried to enjoy herself. She was dying of boredom here…You know, when I think about it…I should've joined her and got bored a little less." Lita said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Li…I already said I'm sorry…Your period's getting you, you know?"

Lita laughed, "Sorry."

* * *

Randy Orton and Dave Batista were heading out of the arena when they spotted Stacy Keibler who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Ooh what do we have here?!" Batista whispered to Randy while both were eyeing the long-legged diva that was passing their way.

"Hey sexy…" Randy Orton said as Stacy paused for a while and shot a cold stare at Batista and Randy and then rolled her eyes.

"Why are you still here in the arena late at night and all alone?! You're looking for me aren't you!? I know! You wanna ask me out, don't ya!?" Randy smirked and smiled at Stacy cockily, as Batista laughed so hard when he heard this.

"Stop now Orton or you'll piss her head off." Batista whispered to Randy's ear.

"As if! You are just _sooo_ conceited aren't you!?" said a now very angry Stacy. She just loathed this very arrogant man in front of her. "Too late…" Batista whispered.

"Why are you trying to be so hard to get anyway!? I know you want me." Randy said still with his cocky smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not playing hard to get, asshole. I'm just not interested in you at all." Stacy said watching Randy's cocky smile turn into a frown.

"Don't you dare call me an asshole."

"Oh I just did, asshole! You know, you're role in Evolution suited you real good. It seemed to me you weren't finding it hard to act like an asshole since you're already an asshole." Stacy taunted pissing Randy off. She started to walk away thinking that she had no time for this unreasonable argument.

"Bitch." Randy murmured as he shot a slicing glare at Stacy who was now far away from them.

"Randy, you know, you were really being immature." Batista spoke up as Randy was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"I don't care. Can you believe that bitch!? She said I was an asshole and said that I was conceited!"

"Randy, to tell you the truth, you _were_ being an asshole to her and you _are_ pretty conceited most of the time." Batista said matter-of-factly.

"Now you think I'm conceited too!? Damn it! Why the heck are you on her side!?" Randy said getting enraged.

"Chill, man! That wasn't what I meant! And I said _most of the time_!" Batista said and let out a light chuckle. "Randy it's your fault you got pissed anyway. You should've been more polite."

"I was polite. She was the rude one." He defended.

"Oh right. You _were_ polite." Batista said sarcastically, "Let me remind you hope polite you were. You were being polite like this, _you wanna ask me out don't you!? I know you want me._" Batista said mocking Randy.

"Heh. Very funny, Dave." Randy said sarcastically.

"You know, man. You should've shown respect to the lady. You were being a jerk around you. And you tell me she was the rude one!? Randy how rude were the things you said to her!? Huh!? She got offended by that you know since she's a lady. She expected more respect than what you just showed her." Batista said lecturing Randy.

"Alright already! Can we just go!?" Randy said as they reached his car and got in. He started his engine and started to drive away. Batista knew Randy was trying to cool himself because he got really pissed, so he decided not to bring up their earlier encounter with Stacy Keibler anymore and started a new topic.

"So do you know where the club is? The one Hunter was talking about?"

"Yeah, just a couple of blocks from here. We're almost there."

"I see." Batista said as he nodded.

"I sure hope there'll be lots of hot chicks in there." Randy said as Batista sensed that Randy was starting to get in the mood.

"Now you're talking." Batista grinned.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:  
**-Ei guys that's it for the chapter. Pretty lame right?! Sorry for any typos and wrong grammars, etc…  
-Did you guys like Stacy and Randy hating each other first? Heehee…I liked to start out with that coz I got inspired from one of the fics I read (They Stuck Me With You. Ü) Anyways, please try to review…I really need to hear from you people, coz you guys are the ones I'm trying to please…  
-Hey! Do you guys know what color Stephanie McMahon's eyes are?  
-Take care and happy New Year to all of you!

**Next chapter: "Pissed"** Obviously, they got to the bar and most of them were having fun and let's just say some of them weren't exactly having the time of their lives.


	2. Pissed

**A/N:** Hail to everyone who reviewed!!! It was very much appreciated. I was really excited when I saw someone reviewed my story!!! Yipee! Anyways, thanks to all of you...And I just wanna advertise my other story, **_Hate Me_**. Please check it out, it's a love triangle, involving Stacy, an OC...and _someone_ else...hehe! Don't wanna reveal who's the other guy yet, it thrills me...Most of you probably have a thought on who he is. Anyways, I'm not telling...Please check it out!!! Thanks...

Let's cut the crap and go on with the chapter! Ü

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pissed **

Randy and Batista finally arrived at the club as they saw their friends hanging out by the bar.

"Yo Randy, Dave! Over here!" Chris Jericho shouted as he motioned Randy and Batista to approached them. Batista went to talk with Triple H, Shawn, Chris Benoit and the others as Randy approached one of his good pals, Jericho.

"So, Chris, have you spotted any hot girls here?" Randy said with a nasty grin on his face.

"Uhh I told you earlier Randy, the divas are going to be here. So is there a need for such question!?" Jericho said as he smiled widely.

"Uhh, you didn't tell me that." Randy told Jericho who seemed annoyed.

"I did so, assclown. I said, _Batista, Randy, we gonna have a good time tonight_!" Jericho said as Randy realized Jericho was getting tipsy already. He just sighed at the pathetic sight of Jericho who was starting to look pinkish already.

"Your answer is way off the question." Randy said, rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Jericho asked as he caught up with Randy.

"I'm gonna have a good time, as you said. I'm gonna ask one of them to dance." Randy said as he smiled cockily.

"I'm with you man." Said Jericho grinning at Randy slyly.

* * *

"Who's yours?" asked Jericho as they started to approach the ladies. 

"Mmm…I dunno yet man. You pick for me. Just don't pick someone lame." Randy said as they were already nearing the divas' table. The divas had already noticed Randy and Jericho coming towards their table.

"Okay. I'll take _her_." Jericho said glancing at Trish and then looking back at Randy. "And you take Stacy. You'll look good since she's not far from your height." He whispered in Randy's ear as they were already at the divas' table.

"Hey Chris, Randy! What's up?" Trish said smiling.

"Hey Trish." Randy said and smiled then whispered in Jericho's ear, "Not Stacy, man. She's really pissed with me right now and vice versa. I think I'd take Christy or Lita."

"Hmm…what are you two whispering about there?!" asked Lita raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Jericho smiled, "You wanna dance Trish?" he added.

"Sure!" Trish said as she and Jericho walked away. Jericho then stopped and looked back at Randy. "What was the point of the conversation, assclown!? You're on your own! Oh! And tell me later how you managed to piss _her_ off." Jericho shouted and grinned, emphasizing the word 'her' and glancing at Stacy while mentioning it, as Randy gave him the finger.

Right after hearing that and seeing what Jericho was doing, Stacy had an idea as to who they were talking about. She eyed Randy, who was standing there in front of them…he looked pathetic, in her opinion.

"Uhh…anyone of you fine ladies wanna dance with me?" Randy said smiling his cocky smile.

"No." Stacyremarked as Randy glared at her, "Except you. Uhh, Christy you wanna-" he said before he got cut off by Stacy.

"Oh please. What makes you think any of us would want to dance with _you_!?" Stacy smirked.

"Uhh Stace-" Christy said before Lita cut her off.

"Don't break the moment." Lita whispered to her ear.

"Christy, why don't you tell him to shoo." Stacy said and gave Christy sweet smile which turned into a creepy stare in a matter of seconds.

"Randy uhh…I don't wanna be mean or anything but-" Christy paused, looked at Stacy showing her Christy wasn't sure she was doing the right thing until Stacy figured she couldn't tell it to Randy's face and decided to finish what Christy was trying to say.

"Get a hint Randy, she means _get lost_. We don't want you here." She said in a very firm voice.

"Bitch." Randy murmured to himself while walking away.

"What's wrong?" Christy said looking very confused, "why were we all being mean to Randy?"

"He got a little too cocky with Stacy earlier tonight before we got here. They threw harsh words at each other." Lita explained.

"He's an ass, Christy. Don't make a fool out of yourself." Stacy said.

"A nice piece of ass, in my opinion." Trish said as she took a seat.

"Where's Chris?" asked Lita.

"He saw Randy walking away from you girls looking really pissed so he went to check on him. You know, being close pals and all." Trish said.

"You know Stace, Randy's actually not that bad. Maybe you were a little too harsh on him." Lita said.

"Li, what are you saying!? He's just so arrogant! He was better off with his character in Evolution because he didn't find it hard acting like himself. A total jerk!" Stacy said.

"Actually Stace, he's really not like that. Trust me, I know." Trish said.

"Yeah. And Matt's good friends with him too. And you know Matt, he knows how to choose his friends wisely." Lita added.

"Yeah. And he was very kind to all of us in the Raw Diva Search, you know." said Christy.

"Well he's not like that with me so I don't like him." Stacy said finally ending their conversation.

"Let's just join the girls on the dance floor." Trish said pointing to where the other divas were.

* * *

(On the other side of the story…) 

"Hey, Randy! What happened back there!?" Jericho asked as he approached Randy, Batista, Triple H, Chris Benoit and the others.

"You shouldn't have left me hangin' there, man! Stacy and the others teamed up against me. Now they all probably hate me." said Randy.

"I told you, you shouldn't have been like that to her." Batista said letting out a light chuckle.

"What happened anyway?" Benoit asked raising an eyebrow at Batista.

"They got into a little tongue action." Batista said with a sly grin on his face.

"You what!?" said a very shocked Benoit.

"You were kissing!? And she hated you for it!? Man you must really suck!" Jericho said in between laughs.

"Dave you freaking bitch!" Randy shot a sharp glare at Batista who was laughing his head off.

"I didn't mean it that way guys! I mean, they exchanged words that led to _her_," Batista paused, then looked at Stacy, "getting pissed with _him_." He said looking back at Randy.

"Tsk! Tsk! Bad Randy! Why were you being such a jerk around such a fine lady!?" Jericho said smirking.

"Stop it okay!? I already got a lecture from Dave a while ago!" Randy pouted.

"Ha! Whatever you say Randy!" Hunter said as they all went back to their businesses.

"Look. They're getting up." Jericho told them and pointed the divas who were getting up from their seats.

"I think they're going to the dance floor." Triple H said. Suddenly, he saw someone from afar and froze in an instant realizing who it was with only a single thought running through his mind, _"I'm dead."_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:  
**-That's it…sorry for the cliffhanger! The story's in a slow pace okay so please bear with me!  
-So tell me who do you think Triple H saw!? Oh and I need help!! Can you please help me pair someone up with Batista, but not the kind where they'll end up in a serious relationship. You know, just some fling thing for the night at the club. And do you know the name of Shawn Michael's wife? PLEASE HELP ME!! Heehee!  
-Take care!

**Next Chapter: "The Havoc Ensues"** The title of the chapter says it all. Randy was having tough luck and he eventually spreads the disease. His friends get into individual troubles as Randy tries to manage his own.


	3. The Havoc Ensues

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm going to say thanks to all who reviewed before going on with the chapter. And this is a thanks to those who reviewed both chapters one and two coz I wasn't able to thank the ones who reviewed in my first chap! Here goes!

**Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl : **Ahihihi...thanks for the review! Hope you'll like this fic more! Please continue reading and reviewing!

**LyLTiArApRiNcEsS : **Thanks for the review! Please continue reading and reviewing!

**Maurice Reco : **Again, thanks for the review! Please continue reading and reviewing!!

**XtremeDiva22 : **Hehe...Yeah, that's what I'm actually trying to do, build some tension between them, in the fic, and etc... Thanks for the review! Please continue reading and reviewing!

**johncenagirl : **Again, thanks for the review! Please continue reading and reviewing!!

**abi :** Thanks for the info! Please continue reading and reviewing!

**wwefan : **Thanks for the review...Uhh...I'm sorry to say that I can't put Chris and Steph together coz...I got other plans for them already...Sorry! Anyway, I hope you still read this fic!

**Rosaline : **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you soooo much! Ahaha...that was what I was actually planning on doing! I'm glad there's someone on my side! Ahehe...Oh...Batista's got a wife!? OMG...I never knew that! Anyway...let's just pretend he's still single! Thanks for the infos and for the review as well! Hope you continue on reading this fic! Thanks so much! Review again okay!? Tell me what you think about this chapter!!!

**Rav8629 : **Woah! Thanks! I saw you're profile and I was so happy when I saw that I was one of your fave authors! Thank you very much! Hope you'll like this chap! And review again please! I wanna know if you still like it! Tell me what you think and maybe you can give me some suggestions! Thanks again!

**Latisha C : **Muwahahaha! I followed what you said, but it's just a fling thing for the night with Maria...I think it can be a good start with Batista's love story! Tell me who you'd like to be paired with Batista?? But not the fling thing...you know! Do you think I should stick to them or get Batista involved with someone else...but something more serious! I was thinking of someone like..............Lita? What do you think? Please review!!! Thanks!!! Oh...And...I'm really a first time writer!

**kandiland : **Thanks for reading both of my stories! I really appreciate it!!! Something else that happened??? Hmm...maybe...maybe not! I mean...it's a cute twist if that's the case...but I'm not so sure...anyways, you made me think about it!!! I never thought of that before!!! Anyways, thanks for the review! Please review again and tell me what you think!

**Icy Rabbit : **Ahahaha...I was actually thinking of that...but I wanna know from the others too...But I really like that pair...I'm actually thinking about it...maybe they should, shouldn't they??? I didn't really get offended, I like Matt with Lita but I also like Batista! Ahaha...it was weird to me at first but I kinda liked it later on! Anyways, thanks for the review! Please review again and tell me what you think!!!

Okay...that's about it! Here goes!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Havoc Ensues**

"Shit! I didn't know Steph was going to be here!" Triple H said snapping out of his trance and realizing the trouble he's in.

"Ooh! You got it bad, Hunter! Your wife's gonna kick your ass!" Batista said to a panicking Triple H.

"Hahaha! You're so stupid, Hunter! She's your wife and you didn't even know she was in the same city where you'd be checkin' out chicks! She'll call you a womanizer! Hahaha!" Jericho said laughing pathetically at a panicking Triple H.

"Shut up! She told me she wasn't coming! I knew Vince was coming with us but she told me she had some business to attend to!" He said not taking his eyes off her.

"Ooh Hunter, I think she's looking for you." Chris Benoit said pointing at Stephanie who was talking to Trish. Trish looked around and spotted them and pointed to their direction. Stephanie was obviously asking for his husband.

"Hunter, she saw you." Randy said in a singsong voice as Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley/Levesque was walking towards them.

"Shut up." Triple H murmured to them as he immediately plastered a wide smile on his face.

"Hey babe! I didn't know you'd be here." Triple H informed her and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

"Paul," She said smiling sweetly at her husband, "what are you doing here!?" her sweet smile was wiped off and was replaced by bitter face. She gave Triple H an evil look as Triple H was trying to look away.

"Uhh, babe, I was hangin' out with the boys." Triple H said and then looked at his friends and signaled for some backup. His so-called friends were apparently too busy keeping themselves from laughing their heads off. They seemed to like the trouble he was in right now.

"Yeah, right. I thought you were here to check out some hot chicks and try to get laid tonight!?!?" Stephanie said furiously.

"Babe! Whoever gave you that idea!?" Triple H said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh. Just one of your _best_ friends." Stephanie said as Triple H immediately shot a dark glare at the guys behind him.

"We didn't say anything to her, Hunter!" Benoit said defensively, understanding Triple H's glare. Triple H had a look of disbelief in his face as he eyed each one of them menacingly.

"Hunter, we were with you all the time!" Edge added trying to convince Triple H that they were innocent. Triple H stared at them some more, meaning to say _'which one of you bitches is it!?'_

"You assclown, we didn't know she was here, too." Jericho added getting annoyed with Triple H.

Stephanie saw that the guys were already getting pissed with Triple H so she decided to interrupt them before it got worse. "It was Shawn."

"Ooh that son of a-" he stopped and then realized that Stephanie was glaring at him.

"What!?"

"You're so guilty!" Stephanie said getting really angry.

"You're being paranoid, Steph! Why'd you believe him!? You know I don't need hot girls here coz I already have one!" Triple H said smiling sheepishly trying to make Stephanie's mood turn around a bit…but to his surprise, it didn't turn out to be what he was expecting, and she gave him a cold, hard slap on his left cheek.

"You think I believe you!? Why can't you be more like Shawn!? He was being a good husband and spent the rest of his free time with his family!" Triple H didn't need to hear this. He can't believe he's having such a bad time now.

"Steph, sweetie, I'm sorry okay. We were just playin' around!" he tried to reason with her again.

"Oh really!? I'm not stupid, Paul! You know…I don't know who you are anymore!"

Jericho and the others were laughing hysterically behind them while hearing all this. They just couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic Triple H in front of them. He was so tough, they thought. But, now, he couldn't even get out of the trouble Shawn has caused him with his wife.

"Trips, I never knew you were such a battered husband!" Jericho commented as all of them, except Triple H and Steph, let out another hysterical laugh.

Stephanie shot an evil glare at them making them shut up. "Get lost."

"Sorry princess!" Jericho apologized and then turned to Triple H, "Oh! And good luck Hunter!" he added as they all left them a few moments later.

"So…how's you're night? Got laid already!?!?" Stephanie said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry okay. We were just fooling around! No big deal, babe." Triple H said staring straight into her tantalizing blue orbs as she avoided his stare and walked away.

"Baby don't do this! Don't tell me you're mad at me now coz of what Shawn said!?" Triple H shouted while trailing behind his wife who was walking away from him.

Getting annoyed, she paused and faced him, eye to eye. Triple H could feel the tension between them and before he could even try to talk his way out of this, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you." She said and left instantly leaving Triple H dumbfounded.

As soon as he snapped out of his trance, he began to absorb the words that her wife let out just a few moments ago. Realizing this, he became enraged as well.

"Fine! Be that way!"

* * *

"Hey Steph! You okay?" Trish asked showing an obvious concern for her friend.

"Yeah! And is Trips okay over there?" Jericho asked as all the guys were seated with the divas now having chitchats.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and took a seat. "He's being such an ass."

"That makes two of them." Stacy queried as she pointed at Randy who just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Why? What did Randy do?" Stephanie asked out of curiosity. Randy sighed and began getting pissed again.

Batista saw this and was disturbed by the possible consequences that might happen if this conversation won't cease and decided to do the right thing.

"Steph, don't bring it up again, he's already been pissed too much and all." Batista whispered to Steph's ear as she nodded, "Oh."

"You see it was like this Steph-" Stacy was talking until Trish saw that Randy wasn't really enjoying this anymore and motioned for Lita to butt in.

"Stace, shut up already. He's not doing anything to you anymore." Stacy was shocked at what she just heard.

"Ouch." Jericho whispered but enough to make Stacy hear. She looked at Trish who was looking away from her. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. They were her friends but now, they were siding with Randy!? This wasn't right, she thought.

"Fine. You go side with him." Stacy rolled her eyes then immediately got up and headed for the ladies room.

* * *

"Now why'd you do that, Lita?" Batista asked concerned with Stacy.

"Trish told me to do so!" Lita said and pointed at Trish.

Trish looked at her innocently and defended herself immediately, "I wasn't even talking!"

"Yeah right. You signaled me to make her stop."

"Okay so I _signaled_ you, but I never meant for you to be so harsh on her!" Trish protested.

"Well what else could I do!? You know if talked to her nicely she'd reason her way out of it and end up fighting!"

"Well do you think she won't get mad at us with what you just did!?" Trish said as she was starting to get pissed.

"Shut up Trish! Then why didn't you just tell her yourself!?" Lita said as she was already getting angry as well.

"Bitch don't tell me to shut up!" Trish said as Lita stood up and Trish as well as they both got ready for some harsh word bashing with each other.

"Don't you dare call me a bitch you s-"

"You two stop." Stephanie cut in before Lita could finish and made the two ladies sit back, "You guys are being immature. Why don't you just go and apologize to Stacy and tell her in a polite way that she was getting into Randy's nerves."

Hearing this, Trish and Lita bowed their heads down feeling ashamed of the unbecoming they just displayed in front of all their friends.

They were all occupied with silence until Trish managed to speak up.

"Li, sweetie, I'm sorry."

Lita saw the sincere look in Trish's eyes as she spoke up as well.

"I'm sorry too." Lita said as they gave each other a hug and made up.

"Good." Stephanie said as she looked at the guys who were sitting there quietly, "Now Stacy." She wrapped up and pointed towards the ladies room.

Trish and Lita understood what Stephanie was trying to tell them as they got up and headed towards Stacy.

* * *

"I can't believe you could do that just like _that_." Jericho said as he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah. And you couldn't even handle Hunter." Batista added making Stephanie glare at him. "What!? You tell them they're immature when you won't even let Hunter have fun once in a while."

"Shut up. If he didn't want a life like this he shouldn't have said _I do_."

"But I did didn't I?" Stephanie realized who was talking behind her as she rolled her eyes.

"I told you, _don't talk to me_." Stephanie said.

"Yeah and you also told me you hate me. Well if you do then _you_ shouldn't have said _I do_" Triple H said silencing Stephanie.

"Steph I'm really sorry babe." Hunter said as Stephanie faced him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too." She said and they kissed passionately.

"So everyone's making up." Randy said out of the blue.

"No Randy, not everyone." Chris Benoit said as he pointed at Trish and Lita who were now with Stacy.

"You go apologize to her."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to lose my dignity yet."

"That's not dignity, Orton." Triple H inquired, "it's your ego."

"Oh come on. You can't force us to get along if we really just can't stand each other." Randy explained and they just can't help but agree.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Trish said perkily as they took her seat.

"Uhh…Trish?" Stacy said with an unsure look on her face.

"Oh, hold on a sec. Here." Trish handed Stacy her bag and then Lita's.

"Be careful okay? See you at the suit."

"What? You're leaving?" Stephanie said now realizing what they were talking about.

"Why so early ladies!?" Batista added.

"We have to." Lita said as the two left all of them, except Trish, dumbfounded.

"What the hell happened?" Stephanie asked really confused. 

"Oh, you know…"

"She's still angry?" Jericho asked.

"No. At least, not at us." Trish said and giggled.

"I thought you were gonna talk to her about Randy? Won't she apologize" said a now very drunk Chris Benoit.

"In your wildest dreams Randy!" Trish said and let out a laugh. "She said if she just can't stand Randy, why do we even bother trying to make them get along when we all know it's pointless. She got us to shut up after saying that you know, she has a point."

"Really!? Weird…" Batista said as they were all looking at each other, except Trish, and Stephanie and Triple H as they had to leave.

"Why? What's so weird about that? Christy?" Trish looked seemingly confused by what was happening.

"Randy said almost the same thing!" Christy said making Trish laugh.

"You and Stacy have a connection Randy. You've got something mutual going on with each other." Batista said as they started to giggle as Randy just took a sip from his drink and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Yo, Dave, c'mon let's hit the dance floor!" Maria flirted.

"Nah…I don't dance…I mean…I'm not in the-" Batista's wasn't able to finish what he was saying as Maria pulled him up and onto the dance floor. The music was really loud and wild as Maria began to dance dirty. Batista went along and the two danced wildly.

* * *

"Whoa…" Trish said as she and Chris took a seat were at their table.

"Look at Dave go!" said Chris who was seated beside Trish. "And don't forget to give some credit to Maria!" she said. The two then noticed the silence of Randy, who didn't get up from his seat and just drank his night away.

"Why aren't you joining them there Randy? I know you were always the party animal." Trish said as she looked curiously at Randy.

"Drank too much. Just trying to get up from this seat makes me nauseous, think about what'll happen if I even try to start to dance like 'em." He said as he pointed towards the wild dancers on the dance floor.

"Ahh…Well, why don't you go back to the hotel to rest?" Chris asked as he took a sip from his drink and placed an arm around Trish's waist. She giggled slightly and slapped his arm playfully.

"You're not driving like that, are you!?" she said at a nearly dozing off Randy.

"Nah…I'm waiting for Dave, he'll drive my car."

"What if he goes with Maria?" asked Chris who was still currently flirting around with Trish. He was now twirling some of Trish's hair strands.

"Chris cut it!" she demanded in between laughs. "Maria didn't bring her car, actually. Maybe if they decide to…_play_ tonight she'll hitch a ride with you guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure whatever. As long as I get to go back in one piece."

"Hey, I thought Dave was…trying to hook up with Li?" Trish asked as she eyed at the disgraceful and dirty acts of Batista and Maria.

"I dunno 'bout 'em…don't care." Randy said. He was obviously too drunk to even care about anything in the world at the moment.

"Mmm…I see…" Trish said, swallowing a piece of the beef steak. "What about you, pretty boy?"

"What about me?" Chris asked as Trish laughed at this.

"Not you…Randy, you have any girl at the moment?"

"Have plenty of 'em…"

"No…I mean…you know…"

"No…I don't know what you mean…"

"Ahh…Never mind." Trish said sounding a little irritated by Randy's arrogant reaction.

"Would you mind telling Dave to get his ass over here. I need to rest badly."

"You call him yourself, assclown." Chris said, angering Randy.

"Fine." He stood up and walked towards Batista, almost tumbling and tripping every now and then.

"Damn. Is that how Randy's like when he's drunk?"

"Nah, babe. Actually, he's the loudest most of the times. Guess he's just not feeling the atmosphere tonight."

"I see…"

"Trish?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Uhmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I forgot what I was gonna say."

"Ugh…men."

"Men? You mean women…"

"Chris, sweetie, we all know women are better than men."

"Trish, you got it all mixed up. Men are far more better than women. Women just can't handle things men do."

"Of course we can."

"Okay, let's say if you and me see a cockroach crawling on this very table…"

"Eek!" Trish said and backed away from the table.

"See!? I wasn't even finished yet and that was just an example."

"That's unfair Chris, I've got a phobia with cockroaches you know. And there are men who are as much afraid of cockroaches as some women."

"Fine. Then we're equal."

"…Actually, women have the upper hand because we are the ones who give life."

"There'd be nothing to give life to if men don't get involved."

"Yeah, well, you guys don't even suffer in giving life. You just get a night of pleasure and you're done. Women have 9 months to suffer. And the pain of bearing a child is…awful! I mean physically…"

"You sound like you've experienced it…"

"Nah…my mom tells me those things when she scolds me sometimes."

"Good one…" Chris said laughing.

* * *

"Yo Dave."

"Oh, what d'ya want Orton?"

"Need to go back already. I'm gonna get sick."

"Then go."

"I can't drive! I'll get my ass in an accident if I drink and drive!"

"Okay then I'll pray for your safety."

"Ass."

"Hey, watch your mouth in front of the lady." Batista said as he placed an arm around Maria.

"Now I know how you got busted by Stacy and the girls." She said as she giggled softly.

"Ugh…whatever. Dave drive me back."

"No can do. Can't leave this sweet thing all by herself now can I?" Batista said cockily.

"Actually Dave, I've got a better idea." Maria said, placing a hand at Batista's chest and smiling at him seductively.

"What?"

"Let's help Randy get back to the suite…and maybe have some…_fun _later."

"I think I'd like that." Batista grinned, as he was about to kiss Maria.

"Save it for later you two, I'm going to puke. And I mean it."

The three left the club after saying their goodbyes to their friends. Upon arriving at the hotel, Randy immediately headed to the elevator as Batista and Maria went to the hotel's restaurant.

* * *

"Damn. Can this elevator go any slower!?" he said to himself, getting impatient already. He, then, heard footsteps and familiar voices.

"Yeah…thanks Li! Night!"

'_Shit! It's Keibler, dammit!'_ Randy whispered to himself.

Stacy was approaching the elevator where Randy was getting in as she saw him. She narrowed her eyes and continued to approach. She was about to press the elevator when Randy spoke.

"I already pressed it."

She just rolled her eyes as the elevator door opened and all the people inside it left. They got inside and were the only people in the elevator. Randy then pressed his floor as Stacy was about to press hers on the other side as well when the button she was supposed to press lighted up and she hasn't even touched it yet.

"Guess we're in the same floor, huh?" Randy said as he tried to start a conversation.

"Ugh…Whatever."

And then…

"SHIT!" Randy and Stacy both cursed out loud.

**

* * *

A/N:**

- Hey! That's it! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and review!  
- Muwahahaha! I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger...it's just...exciting! Muwahahahaha! What happened to Stacy and Randy? What was Chris trying to say? What about Batista and Maria? Will they be a couple? Wait! Batista _was _trying to hook up with Lita before? But...she's with Matt!!! I'm confused really...Tell me what you think guys, I actually don't know the answers to some of my questions!  
- Please review!!!


	4. AutHoR's nOte

eii peeps!

im sori i haven't updated for soooo long!

my pc kinda crashed..wahahaha i lost the other chapters and now i'm trying to write it again! i really wanted to die then..muhahaha eniweiss..i think i'll be updating soon, i've just been reaaaally busy with school work and of course i'm suffering a veeerrry long writer's block..plus i think i'm starting to lose interest..but i'll try to make this story as good as i can...

thank you very much to aaaalll people who reviewed! especially writie! writie ur my favorite forever! u may not see it but i think ur better than rain16 (the gold) already!

anyway..to all of the other reviewers, i'll acknowledge u in the next chap okay? thanks to all the people who's encouraging me to continue this, i really appreciate it! 


End file.
